wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stealth
This character belongs to Crazy. If you wish to use him please ask for permission first. Do not steal or I will hunt you down and use my amazing wizard powers to turn you into a frog and have frog legs. Don't edit without permission either, unless grammar, categories, etc. Appearance "Everyone says that looks don't matter, but in reality that's the first things dragons judge you with. By your looks..." ~Stealth Unlike most Rainwings who are born colorful, Stealth is born a more solid and less attractive color. Stealth is a deep dark navy green. This is his main scale attribute throughout his body, with the acceptions of his horns, spines, membrane, frill, talons, and dots. Stealths horns are a lime green along with his prehensile tail spines, and the ones running down his neck and back. His underbelly is lime as well alongs with his talons, although the his front talons have ink stains. Stealths frill is Rainbow, not exactly matching his other attribute colors, but it can still change like his body scales. His eyes are an extremely pale ice blue making him look blind. His face is almost always in a straight stare. He has two nose rings on his right nostril and a tatto of a dragon curled around eggs on his neck. Stealth has scars scattered everywhere on his body. He has a double line scar running down his left eye, he has a thick talon mark on the top of his neck running down to the middle of his belly, he has three small marks under his chin, a large scar in his wing membrane, three talon marks on his left hind leg, and bite marks on his right front leg. Personality "Because I'm quiet dragons think I'm cold, because I'm distant dragons think I'm cruel. But just because dragons think this, doesn't make it true." ~Stealth There is a big difference between shy and quiet. Stealth is in no way shy, Stealth is the silent but deadly type. Stealth prefers his voice not be heard over others, although his voice can be heard if he wishes it to be. Stealth thinks a lot of the time talking only leads to an argument which has no real point so why bother saying a word and just lets the other dragons be stupid. Stealth will say a few sentences or words to make sure others know he is there or know he isn't dead. Stealth was raised by a Father in which everything came before fun, but the one trait Stealth seemed to not get from his Fathers was, nothing is fun. Stealth is serious nearly 24/7. He likes things to be orderly and organized often causing hi m to show his perfectionist side. This is why Stealth is a good leader, his attention never getting torn away from the task and his perfectionist skills come in handy for plans. Stealth is always calm just standing there and letting someone insult him without the slightest twitch. He thinks anger is a waste of time and energy often easily winning the argument by making the opponent to angered to think. To Stealth anger is like a piece of candy that everyone seems to want, but in the end no one ever gets it. Stealth believes strongly in brains over brans every time. Stealth rarely uses pure strength to get anything done, however dragons take his smart as a weakness. However they are proved wrong for Stealth clearly knows how to fight and will if the situation calls for it. But sadly in most cases he is the brains behind the plans and sits in the corner quietly. Stealth has a weird habit of seeing weapons and immediately saying things. Stealth quickly analyzes the blade or weapons finding out what material is used to make it, what damage it could cause, the hilt strength and the way the dragon would hold it, most likely when it could break, and etc. This scares most dragons away at first or makes them pull out the weapon he just studied. Stealth rarely shows his emotions but when he does, its often a small smile and around someone he loves and cares for. Biography "I'm sure at one time you saw beauty and wonder in the world, you might have possessed an optimistic world view. But you never saw all of it until you grew older - you became wiser ... and started to fight. Your enemies, your demons. Now, you see beauty in the dark side of life, because you know what can't be changed. You know that there is always a shadow to everything, and you exploit that to see another reality. Or maybe, it is another reality that you're trapped in ... one where you feel you can't escape - a world of misery and doubt. You're a kind soul who's experienced glory days and dog days. You've probably seen a number of horrible things and your mind may have once become a storm - maybe it still is. You try to be good but you're worn down - however, despite the pain and awkwardness of the situations you face, you still try to make things work out. That makes you another thing: hopeful. Now you accept that there will always be change. You're truly a good dragon at heart." ~Stealth (Originally from Sleepingrn on Quotev.) Stealth isn’t like your average Rainwing. Yes he was born in the Hatchery, but his Father, Komodo was there to bring him home. Stealth never knew his Mother, only that she left Komodo and had refused to have anything to do with Stealth. Stealth however wasn’t bitter. You can’t miss someone you’ve never met. However Stealth had limits on what he could do around the village, even his own home. Komodo was a Black Market Trader and there where dragons who would use Stealth to there advantage, or kill him to get even with Komodo. Komodo loves his son and refused to let this happen so he trained Stealth to be like himself. WIP Abilities Strengths-''' 'Weaknesses-' Trivia '''Quotes~ * "The world is not perfect. It will never be perfect no matter how hard you try to fix it." * "I hate when a dragon is so broken inside because of the things that happened in the past, that they take it out on innocent dragons..." * "I would give anything to spend one day with Tropic. He was what little sunshine I had left in this world, and he was ripped from me." Facts~ * Stealth is not blind. His eyes are just light. * One of my favorite OCs just behind Silvertongue. WIP Gallery Stealth.png|By Saburra!!! TYSM! Sketch (6).png|By Nectar! Category:Content (CrazyNeonWolfx) Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress Category:Males